


Fantasmas de la noche

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía tiene mucho que hacer, por lo que no puede convertirse en un espectro como su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas de la noche

—Yuri.

El fantasma aparece de repente, trayéndole molestas dudas como siempre y haciendo que su flecha se desvíe lo suficiente para apenas rozar al criminal.

Es más molesto que nunca, porque Wild Tiger y Barnaby ya están corriendo hacia él y no tiene tiempo para distraerse con el pasado.

—¡Lunatic, esta vez no te escaparás!

El espectro de su padre sigue hablando —repitiendo su nombre, preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez—, incluso mientras Wild Tiger pronuncia sus heroicas palabras, y a él le cuesta escuchar a cualquiera de ellos y le es imposible mantener su control para apuntar hacia quien debería.

Al final opta por enviar sus llamas contra la ilusión antes de caminar hasta el borde del puente y dejarse caer, ignorando por completo a los héroes.

La caída es larga y abajo sólo hay agua, por lo que si el cable de Wild Tiger no lo alcanza y él no usa su habilidad a tiempo podría desaparecer junto a sus dudas por siempre, convirtiéndose en un espíritu que sólo habitaría las mentes de los ciudadanos de Sternbild por un tiempo.

Pero todavía tiene que continuar probando su justicia. Frente a él mismo, frente a los llamados héroes, frente al mundo. Tiene que seguir haciendo que quienes lo merezcan escuchen la voz de Tánatos y desaparezcan para siempre.

Con un simple movimiento usa sus llamas para impulsarse y se esfuma en la oscuridad de la noche por esta vez, prometiéndose que volverá para acabar con el mal, como es necesario que haga.


End file.
